<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing Prompts Requests by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754624">Writing Prompts Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author’s Note.</p><p>Read carefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writing Prompts Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Readers,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     I have found some writing prompt- I was looking because I have been hit with writer’s block. It is a very very large list and I can not decide which to chose and what character to focus on. So I was hoping for someone’s help. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Could you please, give me a character or characters’ name, the genre, and a number between one and fifty.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>The characters can be anyone from Undertale and any AU. </li>
<li>The genres are:  Mystery/Thriller. Romance. Science Fiction. Fantasy/Paranormal. General Fiction. Travel/Adventure. Horror. Young Adult...</li>
<li>Each genre has 50 prompts after You give a number, I will tell you what the prompt was. </li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>I have discovered I like bullet points. <br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>Is this like requests? I do not know- I might mark them down as requests if I get a reply to this.</li>
<li>If I get no comments, I will just use the random number generator. </li>
<li>Thank you for your time. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Edit:</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Two per person. </li>
<li>I made a mistake while writing this. I wrote 1 - 100 for the prompt lists but I had two tabs open and glanced at the wrong one, the number for all these genres is 1 - 50. I only noticed when someone went higher than 50... </li>
<li>Sorry about that, I have corrected it. </li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>